The Ultimate Final Battle 2: Darkness is Coming
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: The sequel of the Ultimate Final Battle by Matfix. The Kankers got help from a person named Darkness, who sabotage the Delorean. He made the Eds young again, and get spit to different Dimensions. Can the Eds and their friends manage to defeat Darkness, before he kill them? T for Violence, Language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**MB360:**** This is a sequal of Matfix's The Ultimate Final Battle. Since I like it, I done this. My OC's will be part of this, but I don't own anything else.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A help from a Evil Villain**

In the depths of hell…

Lee: We need another plan to take down the Eds.

Marie: What do mean another plan? We failed, twist!

May: Yeah, is like not a mysterious villain or person who can help us with our revenge.

?: Perhaps I can be the help of your problem.

The person is all black skin and body, red eyes, and a bloody V symbol on his chest. He crawl from the dark and stand up. His name is Darkness.

Lee: Who are you?

Darkness: I'm the worst nightmare, (Hissing) Darknessssss. You were saying about the Eds.

May: Wait, how did you know?

Darkness: My enemy was a friend of them.

Marie: How did you end up in here?

Darkness: I was defeated by my enemy, Viper R. Truth. But I don't care about it, 'cause all I think about revenge. Thing is I can't return to my universe.

Lee: Wait, you can do that?

Darkness: Depends, what place or universe did I have to go to?

May: Um… Peach Creek?

Darkness: Peach Creek? Ed Edd n Eddy dimension. I will find them and then kill them, or something. Then, I will have my…

His mouth with big, sharp teeth shown.

Darkness: (Hissing) VENGENCE!

He and the Kankers laugh, and he fainted away.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Uh-oh! I guess the Kankers got extra help to take down the Ed's for sure. What's the next thing Darkness will do to the Ed's?

Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**MB360:**** Okay, so in the last chapter, my OC Darkness, meet the Kankers and to kill the Eds. What will happen now? Read and find out! I don't own anything, except Darkness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sabotage the Delorean**

At Peach Creek, the Eds was going to the Totally Spies Dimension, but Darkness found them.

Eddy: Here we go, son.

Darkness: I found them. Preparing for phase two.

He moved in a smoke and foggy form and follow them. Soon, the Eds are almost close to the Totally Spies Dimension.

Eddy: Here we are, son. We gonna make a fortune.

Peter: Yes, dad. We are…

Then, a bump was affect the Delorean.

Edd: Eddy, Ed. I think someone trying to destroy the vehicle.

Eddy: Yeah, right. Like a person wanted to kill us or something.

Rei: Honey, I don't think Edd was wrong. Look!

They saw Darkness, sitting on top of the car, laughing.

Eddy: Who the hell are you?

Darkness: The named is Darkness. I'm came for the Eds.

They all gasps.

Ed: The Kankers! They wanted you to do their dirty work.

Darkness grinned a bit.

Darkness: Yes! And now, your time is fully up.

Peter: Leave our dad's alone.

Jeff: Yeah, if you wanted take them, then take us as well.

Misuzu: Peter… Jeff…

Darkness: Foolish children, I have a better idea for the Eds.

He grew and grew, and dark source is all around them.

Eddy: What the…?

The Eds was control by Darkness.

Rei: What are you doing to him.

Darkness: The same thing that happen to Goku. Make them young again.

Darkness changing the Eds' appearance.

Edd: You won't get away, Darkness.

Darkness: Oh, but I did. And it just getting started.

He sent them in the different dimensions.

Rei: Where do you sent them?

Darkness: There's nothing that I say about it, and unless you wanted to die with them, you all stay out of it. Now, begun!

He sent them back at Peach Creek.

Mike: Guys, what happen?

Hotoru: Where's my husband?

Rei: I'm sorry. They're gone.

Hotoru began to cry.

Mike: No…, they're really gone.

Jeff: Their not actually gone, they still alive, but not for long. They got separated in the different universes. We'll do our best to save our dads.

Ami smiled at her son.

Ami: Your right, Jeff. Rei, Hotoru. Get and called the Mew Mew, Musubi, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Were not giving up, 'til the Eds are safe and Darkness is defeated.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Ha-Ha! Guess Ami, Rei, and Hotoru will reunited the Sailor Senshi, the Mew Mews, and Musubi, to save the Eds. Can they manage to do they old stratiges to defeat Darkness! Stick around and Review!


End file.
